Reflected In You
by Aura Kuran
Summary: Yuki has gone missing, and the Council and the Hunters Association have joined hands to deal with the matter at hand. Will this unexpected turn of events bring two bitter enemies closer or will they suffer through the pain of their loss alone?- Sexual content in later chapters.
1. The same link

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: KanameXZero(don't like; don't read)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mature content and an emotionally unstable Kaname in later chapters XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire knight.**

* * *

><p><em>The same link<em>

* * *

><p>Silver hair shifted beneath the covers as a tired sigh left his lips.<p>

Finally he could get some much needed rest…

RING! RING! RING!

A low groan escaped the hunter in his sleep deprived state as he pulled the comfy covers further up his head, trying to obstruct out the unsettling noise in the calm of the morning…

**RING! RING! RING! **

The hunter cursed loudly as the disturbing sound continued to persistently chime in his ears; yanking the covers away as he leaned up into a sitting position with great intricacy.

Oh, how much he felt like murdering someone.

All he wanted was some peaceful rest and even that seemed like too great a wish to be granted by the Association. His missions already had their toll on him alright.

He glared at the small, silver machine resting on the night stand as it vibrated on the wood with its own sound intensity.

Checking the caller's ID, he again cursed under his breath before snapping the thing to his ear. It was a wonder though, that it didn't just fall apart, from the strong impact, then.

_Damn him...!_

Running a hand through his messy, silver hair in frustration, he snapped.

"What?!"

_That stupid excuse of a headmaster…Last night I come home late and he calls me again at three in the morning...!_

There was silence at the other end before the person decided to speak, his voice unbelievingly serious and awfully quiet, which sent chilling shivers running down his back…

"Zero, this is important…"

* * *

><p>The orange streaks of light stretched against the beautiful dark complexion of the sky where it met the East, the young sun spreading its fascinating beauty all over the space, giving rise to a new, perfect morning and signaling the start of another day for the human world and a good rest time for vampires.<p>

But he no longer felt tired or… anything _at all_.

He didn't know what to feel, his heart and mind felt numb as he drove the car down the road at such a speed that he'd be very lucky if he got out alive. The words were being repeated in his head again and again yet his brain just wouldn't accept it…

_Yuki Kuran has gone missing…_

He couldn't believe his ears. The headmaster had told him that Yuki hadn't come home after leaving the Kuran mansion for paying a visit to her dear friend, Yori Wakaba. He said that she didn't have any assistance accompanying her as she had insisted that she should be specified some private time with her old associate.

They had even contacted and visited the Wakaba house themselves but the family had just told them that she had left a long time ago.

After that they had sent search parties to seek out every crook of town but had found not even a single insinuation to as where the girl had just disappeared to. They had immediately informed the Senate about the unfortunate revolve of events and had been advised that the Hunter's Association and the Council be gathered at the Upper house residence as soon as possible as the affair pertaining to them was quite critical and unforeseen; the unexpected and sudden disappearance of a _pureblood _no less…

The vampire society had its stringent set of laws and regulations. It didn't function like a typical human district. It had a much more authoritative and dominant power over every individual citizen; a scheme of laws that could not be disobeyed or disrupted unless one did not value their own respect and dignity.

A vampire society, unlike humans, consisted of a great difference; comprising of superior and inferior status and standing lower to a specific governing body, ruling the entire structure, known to the world as _purebloods._

And to say that the disappearance of a character of such an organization would origin an inconsistent uproar within the whole estate would be a huge understatement.

_Where was Kuran…? _Zero bitterly thought to himself as he urgently spun the steering wheel to the right, turning into another road.

He thought that the male pureblood was responsible for her security and fortification when they had left the academy, wasn't he? Though the thought that Kaname Kuran, the lord of the society and the heir to the Kuran throne, _couldn'_t protect his _sister_ was highly unsettling and disturbing.

But he couldn't blame him, now could he? especially when it concerned Yuki. He had spent almost seven years of his life with the brunette and knew very well how things worked around her. Yeah, he was talking from experience…

Something clutched at his heart and twisted it painfully…

But those times were now gone; shattered, _destroyed_, **crushed** and now it was time to look into reality, to watch and know how things really worked in this malicious, ruthless world…

A sigh escaped his lips.

Fate had cruel designs, really. To think that the links that once shared the same cover now lived like frost and flames on this planet, distanced as far as one could envisage, avoiding each other as much as one could endure…

She had been like a real sibling to him, a care that had warmed his heart after the devastating suffering and soreness he had experienced in his young life, a hope to hold onto and a leading light to look into…

He had wanted to cherish and treasure these things; these feelings that didn't make him feel derelict and alone and told him that this world wasn't always crammed with pain and grief.

He had wanted to protect these feelings so bad that he had only ended up losing them all as they slipped like sand from his fingers without him being able to collect them again. They had been taken away from his life; that warmth and radiance, and his soul had been dulled by the haunting loneliness and denunciation again, reminding him of the pain he had experienced after losing his parents and brother; taunting him about the agony and torture his soul was forever trapped in and couldn't seek an escape from.

As a child he had been trained to be a strong and well-built hunter one day, to carry his family's blood and name, to represent and signify himself as the rightful heir to the Kiryu throne and forever fight against the creatures of the darkness, his bitter enemies.

And in order to carry on the Kiryu name, to fight for the rationale of his very subsistence and concentrate on his career and motive; Zero had left Cross academy after graduation and had taken shelter in a small, lonely apartment away from the academy (though not too far), despite the chairman's pathetic protests against his unexpected but firm decision.

He was glad that he had some peaceful space to himself and no more a cheery man doodling about… but still… there was something not right inside him… an empty hole in him that, he realized, could never be filled… something that he knew very well…

The hunter resisted the urge to scowl at himself_, why am I thinking of such things right now..?, _he thought as he swiftly detached the seat belt from around himself and quickly left the black car to deal with the issue at hand… and to seek an escape from such depressing thoughts that liked to haunt him whenever he was given some mental hiatus…

Checking for the trusted weapon in his holster, attached to the metal belt, and reassuring himself, Zero made his way through the great entrance of the huge mansion…

His guard and aura immediately flared to life as he entered the enormous building, his senses quickly picking up the attendance of vampires. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being in their presence, given he had spent seven years at Cross Academy, but it was just his hunter instincts that roared to life and didn't really take pleasure in the idea of such company.

His instincts and reflexes were quite sharp given he was a vampire and a hunter in one being, giving him advantage over both. But he was not… intimidated by that at all, he realized. Not like he didn't appreciate his great skills but just… he didn't _feel_ that happy…

He was an _ex – human, _a being that could neither be accepted by the vampire nor the human society. He was eternally damned for his rare and extraordinary existence. He could never be accepted by anyone, his subsistence meant nothing to anyone, he could die and no one would even care…

His footsteps suddenly halted, his hand coming to clutch at his shirt as his heart gave a painful jolt at the thought and the sudden invasion of emotions in it…

_His fragile heart had been hurt too many times…_

This world was a merciless place and he didn't want to live it, didn't want to keep hurting himself…

But he knew better; he wasn't a coward and he wasn't going to take the easy way out…

Firming his resolve once again and jamming the unwanted and redundant emotions away, Zero straightened up and forced himself to start walking again. He was here for an important reason, _not_ to be distressed by old memoriesthat seemed to be so distant in the precedent and now preordained nothing to him.

_That's it, Kiryu… Just let it go…_

"Sir?" his head snapped to his right. The guard in his usual navy blue attire looked at him questioningly before deciding to speak "This way" the man in his mid thirties gestured and started walking ahead, silently requesting the hunter to follow.

Zero really hated this place. Despite his normal visits to this place for his usual errands and missions, he never got used to the feeling of egotism and arrogance this situate and the people within emitted. And his cautious and vigilant instincts never really let him relax either, always screaming and blaring at him to just leave; which he quieted down with immense difficulty.

Running a hand through his hair to calm his somewhat cautious nerves, the hunter silently followed the leading man to a large set of doors behind which, he again sensed; the people he had to see; were seated.

The man, leading him a few seconds ago, gently pushed open the massive, old designed doors and gestured for the silveratte to enter. Zero obliged and slowly stepped into the grand, quiet room as his eyes darted out to observe the familiar faces; his face veiled behind an emotionless curtain despite his inner instinctual battle.

The first person to draw his attention was the headmaster; his face looking older than he knew due to the worried and slightly guilty expression it attained, his straw colored hair resting upon his shoulders and his form now emitting the aura of a proper hunter. There was a sad, slight smile marking his lips as he slowly, soundlessly rose from his position to greet his son. The hunter's violet eyes softened the slightest fraction as he observed the fatherly figure, who in turn briefly embraced the silveratte. Zero couldn't say that he hadn't missed the man. It had been quite a while since he saw or heard from him.

Letting the man free his arms from around him, the young hunter gazed around at the other beings occupying the colossal glass table. His master, with his usual goaded façade nodded at him, accompanied by some other senior hunters from the association. Most others were the usual members of the council; Asato Ichijou included.

Then letting his eyes roam at the front of the table, Zero's features and form tensed perceptibly, his fingers digging into his palms as he resisted from lashing out all of his anger on that one person resolutely staring back at him, as calm and tranquil as ever, as arrogant and conceited as he remembered.

_Kaname Kuran_

Oh, he remembered him; the very being that had offered him that poisonous blood his and had played him on his chess board as a pawn…no…a _knight…_a knight, who had protected the queen for the _king_, only to be carelessly thrown away when the game finally ended.

But… there was something slightly off about the pureblood; he could sense it.

Better concentrating on the oblique burgundy eyes staring back at him, Zero realized that they weren't as sinister and derisive as they used to be. The pureblood's eyes were an exceedingly mysterious and inexplicable thing to him ever since he first had the prospect to gaze at them. They had the competence to congeal or thaw a fully composed person and put enough sense into them to not mess with a savage lion when it was famished. They were cruel, cold and seemed to put a person ablaze if they were ever to defy him or misconduct against his convention. But, as many observed, in the presence of his future queen and fiancée, the only sentiments visible in them were warmth, affection and a deep rooted love that went older than the days of his own childhood. Such was the wrath of the king, the lord.

But now, as Zero stared back at those garnet eyes; mesmerized, he saw something that he had never witnessed before. The look in them was almost _desperate_, like a bird with no wings caught in a blizzard, not wanting to lose everything he had worked so hard to protect and cherish so far.

It was then that Zero realized that his heart had started beating loudly and that sinful look had reflected something akin to the emotions swimming in his own eyes; the pain, the regret, the _fear. _He had to divulge that the feeling was communal, that they shared the same pain and agony, derived to this state only because of one being.

To say that he was unable to move was a huge understatement, trapped under the weight of that gaze that seemed to freeze time on itself.

"Zero Kiryu", the blur of a voice of one of the elders thankfully caught his attention," We apologize for this sudden enquiry but the matter pertaining to us is quite crucial and we need not hindrance it further" the hunter, snapped out of his reverie, slightly nodded and slowly took a seat beside the awfully quiet headmaster, not wanting to draw anymore unnecessary attention than he already had.

He silently took his seat, his gaze unconsciously roaming over the miniature assembly of people to the tall, graceful frame of the very king seated at the head of the council. He couldn't discern why but he felt like there was a dreadful storm raging beneath the quiet and peaceful surface of the sea that the world had yet to witness and endure.

His searching hand slid to rest alongside the soothing metallic structure quiescent within its holster, bringing a kind of comfort to the edgy nerves of the hunter.

"I think it wise to not waste our valuable time in clearing up to every citizen upon the details as I'm certain you all, by now, know what we're here to deal with" Spoke the pureblood in that ever subterranean yet demanding tone, addressing to every single man seated before him, "You may find it inappropriate to as why I've called upon the hunters from the Association but you are not to question it of me as I find it important to involve them as well" He continued, his gaze pinning every single person present to their seat. It was no surprise that the pureblood was already planning something in his calculative mind, it was in his nature after all.

His narrowed eyes finally fell upon the silver haired hunter who returned the gaze unfalteringly, "And thereby, I request for your complete sincerity and conviction if you agree to standby the council in this matter", tedious lavender and calm mahogany clashed and locked together for a few heartbeats and then the pureblood slowly diverted his gaze, the façade of complete control and power never falling from his face, "And remember, If I find anyone acting against my set policies and regulations at any point, I will not show them any clemency. Therefore if anyone is unwilling, they may speak up now" The evocative hush filled the grand hall, almost suffocating the room with its distressing aura.

After a few minutes of the prolonged silence, the pureblood again spoke "Very well. We may ensue…"

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading! As you may have guessed I'm kind of new with the pairing and it may take me some time to follow a well planned track, so for now… bear with me? :p<strong>

**Okay, I'm using Yuki as a link between Kaname and Zero, the only chain still holding them to each other(cause there's no doubt that without her they would've long forgotten eachother), and hence the name of the chapter, but I assure you that she won't have too much a role to play in this story *Is planning a bloody murder ahead* Buahaha! I've always wanted to do that!**

**Really apologize if you find something out of place or if you think the chapter was, if you put it straight, down right boring DX. **_**But**_** I do intend to make things better for you in the future 'kay? **

**Oh gosh, the chapter was short wasn't it? *bows* Don't worry though, the next one should and **_**will**_**(hopefully) be much more satisfying (**_**If**_** I ever get the next one out haha XD I mean your feedback's what matters, ne?)**

**This story WILL contain mature content in later chapters( not sure how I'm gonna do that XD), so you can't say I didn't warn you~ Buahahahaha!**

**Uh…I don have anything else to say so…until next time? XD**

**And, yea, please don't forget to leave me a nice REVIEW*muah* Reviews give me a huge boost of motivation. And if you find any faults in this story and think you may have an idea to as how to fix them then feel free to share it with me through PM or whatsoever you prefer!**

**BYE 3**


	2. Discord

_Discord_

* * *

><p>Kaname's reflection stared back at him as he stood in front of the large mirror, his hand proficiently working on undoing the tie from around the black, crisp collar of the chemise he wore.<p>

He had to divulge; all the meetings he always had to attend, correlated to dealings and business, were not his cup of tea. It was like they were just imprinted into his usual practice, always gracing them with his presence and declaring his suggestions and views in every issue that stymied his conduit. He was always looked up to for assistance and support in each minute dispute, considering he was the prevalent source to seek help from; the head of all.

Flawlessness and perfection were at all times anticipated of him, giving him next to no space to ever put his sentinel and guard down in any case. He was the leading font for all and any mistake or transgression on his part was unacceptable not only for the entire society but for his own being as well.

He leisurely ran a hand through his chocolate curls before lowering it to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the stubborn throbbing in his cranium that had been nagging at him for quite sometime now, which aggravated him to no end.

All that mounting stress and apprehension lately had his brain fraught alright. Every muscle in his body ached and his eyes felt like a grave burden, forewarning him to arrange for some rest before this all turned out to be much harder for him. He seriously needed a break and some mental tranquility but he didn't have time for such things; he had bigger tribulations to work through.

_Yuki…_

The will and luminosity within him dulled further, if possible, at the thought of the very name. Weary eye lids partially veiled his dark gaze as a colossal wave of guilt and remorse washed over him.

For the first time in life, Kaname Kuran felt such detrimental despair and seclusion; a pain that was bit by bit eating at his heart and destroying him from within, leaving him vulnerable and helpless. And it wasn't something he was used to experiencing.

His dear Yuki had been taken away from him and he didn't even know to as who was responsible for taking such a bold exploit in opposition to him. _The nerve…_

CRACK.

_CRACK_.

**CRACK.**

The deepest shadow of crimson obscured the conscious hue of the pureblood's irises, the mirror in front rattling portentously under the severe gaze and that lethal aura, unsettling the whole room.

_**SHATTER!**_

The sharp, jagged pieces flowed to the flooring, clashing stridently against the level marble, incapable of holding themselves together below that menacing vigor and clout.

A pale hand moved through the silken tan tresses once more as Kaname shut his eyes and tried to organize his resolve and tenacity once more, calming the inner fiend from lashing out right then.

It would do him no good, he knew; getting aggravated about it and destroying everything around him. It would only serve to persuade and please the sadistic whims of the one behind this whole ordeal. And besides, antagonism and belligerence weren't Kaname's way of dealing with things; resolve and astuteness were more precise requisites to actually define his state during such uncalled for events.

But, oh the _pain_ he was currently experiencing was no where close to any misery or torment he'd felt before.

A grave sigh dragged past his full lips as his eyes returned to being their usual auburn shade again.

He looked away from the shattered mirror and roamed his mahogany gaze over the room he was currently occupying, mostly to distract himself and put his mind into a much safer tertiary.

He didn't know why but he felt a little better here rather than the Kuran estate where he had been living for quite some time now. He was presently residing within his old dorm room at Cross academy, where he had been settled during the years of his higher studies.

It somewhat felt like… _home_…

He slowly walked pass the King bed to the porthole situated farther away, the murky, crimson drapes not able to curtain the ginger, golden rays of sunset illuminating the whole academy in dazzling, vivid shades. He placed his hand on the cool glass, his dark orbs taking in the sight of the empty campus.

The classes and course had been instantaneously called off and all of the students had been requested to return to their homes for the time being until this dispute had been settled, letting them know that the winter vacation had been called upon former this year. Only the night class was made aware of the circumstances, knowing very well that there was no use hiding it from them as they would have eventually known.

At the gathering it had been decided that Cross, Kiryu, Takamiya andYagari would be living here at the moon dormitories along with Kaname himself. Distance would only source a lack of communication and unnecessary tribulations that they did not call for right now. Some of the aristocrats from the night class, mostly those of Kaname's inner circle, had acknowledged that they would not leave the academy and would standby their lord in the affair. Kaname couldn't say no to them, knowing that his rebuff to any kind of help would only font concern and anxiousness in them. And who knows; someone might be rendered helpful after all.

A dull burning at the back of his neck made itself notorious… and a very familiar one at that. Dark eyebrows dipped as the pureblood frowned. That was unlikely; He didn't think it would happen so soon.

Closing the rich drapes, the brunette relaxed somewhat in the dimness. Though purebloods were considered to be the most prevailing and powerful creatures on the globe, the sun light hindered them like it would any other vampire, nevertheless.

Slowly turning away from the glass pane, the pureblood retrieved a glass of water from the mahogany counter, located at a little expanse from the casement; long, delicate fingers of the other hand unconsciously rubbing at the base of his throat and trying to somehow cease the rising sensation there; though it was rendered useless.

The increasing lunacy and anguish refused to stop.

Since the initiate of this whole incommodious concern, Kaname realized that his usual serenity and determination were somehow…_not there. _He was having trouble controlling the dark side of himself and his qualms and reservations were now getting the best of him, which he had at all times made sure to keep a full check on.

A few pills were dropped into the wine glass before it altered color, ribbons of fire traveling along the length of it and eventually replacing the aquatic hue of the hose with a much darker and pleasing gloom. The pureblood observed with interest, his eyes glowing in the room along with the tainted liquor as he took pleasure in the thrilling sight, the bloody shade teasing the savage demon within and urging the already aroused, pointed canines to lengthen further.

Oh, how long had it been since he'd had his fill?

The wineglass was eventually brought to touch against smooth, cold lips as warm fog stroked against the delicate walls with every exhale; the metallic scent filling his nostrils and letting a cavernous growl escape his throat.

The temperature of the room dropped a few Celsius and the blinding darkness, surrounding the lone figure in the room, amplified to a new extent; gleaming ruby eyes standing eminent against the calm in the room, causing even the darkest shadows themselves to retreat.

Some part of his mind was warning him to gain control on his self before these urges acquired a totally different direction but it was immediately quieted down as darkness and insanity beleaguered his psyche.

He swiftly downed the tainted essence as it burned his tongue and fingered through his throat, a satisfied grunt sounding through the whole room which seemed to itself darken like his mind.

The craving only increased tenfold, pain raking his whole form. _**More**_…

Extended claws reached for the pill case before it was torn open and emptied into the awaiting mouth hurriedly, the quietness of the room being disturbed by the ragged breathing.

A stinging pain travelled up his neck and through his jaw before ending at his gums where the razor sharp canines extended to their full length, his irises blazing with a renewed flame. The beast mercilessly tore at his insides, demanding resurface and domination over the sane fraction of his brain that was slowly being consumed by agonizing madness. He was losing it, he knew, but couldn't do anything to stop the growling monster inside him that wanted nothing more than being set free for once. And his resoluteness was flouting…

Whatever material, contained by the piece of wood, toppled over and smashed against the floor under the power as the mischievous sprite at last broke free…

…it roared in triumph

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time that evening, Zero shifted. The vociferous silence surrounding him wasn't serving to brush off his apprehension either.<p>

Something did not feel right…

He had this dreadful feeling that something was not right but couldn't unerringly place it. It was just there but he didn't know its origin or its source; could just feel it.

The scowl marking his defined features deepened further in frustration.

_What the hell!_

What was this feeling? Why did it have this distressing aura and prudence to it? How was he even _feeling_ it? What was its source?

He snapped out of bed.

It was no use trying to fall asleep like this.

He made to approach his black coat placed somewhere in the room, deciding that a little fresh air might be of some help; though he was scarcely encouraged so. For the whole precedent hour he'd been trying to get some shut eye as he didn't have anything else to do but it had been just about impracticable to get some rest with that interruption incessantly nagging at the back of his mind. Sleep had always been welcome to him and he hardly ever had trouble getting under that comfortable blanket of unconsciousness but today it seemed like he couldn't get any rest at all. Something was _definitely _wrong….

Securing the 'Bloody Rose' around his waist and pulling the long, charcoal coat over his shoulders unhurriedly, the hunter made for the door. Maybe he could find some easy targets for practice tonight.

Living at the Moon Dorms was completely against his initiative and perception but that dim-witted headmaster had to plead and importune him to do so and he couldn't have helped but agree, albeit not eagerly, in front of all the nobles present at the meeting; who had been constantly eyeing him not so pleasantly. He wasn't the one to feel at ease with such distasteful attention so he had decided to not say anything further on the subject. But still, it didn't mean he was at all happy about the untoward assessment and how things turned out to be.

So now here he was; living under the same roof as those bloodsucking leeches.

The door soundlessly closed behind him as he exit the empty room, making sure to make as less noise as possible. Vampires had a really sharp hearing and he was sure the night class students were yet resting in their dorms.

The silent, derelict corridor, he made his way through, was dimly lit but, hey, he wasn't complaining; in fact he quite preferred the dark. His eyes were much better adjusted to the hours of darkness than daylight. That's why he usually mostly hunted in the dark when his vampire instincts gave him the most advantage. Not that he would like to admit it though.

Turning the corner, the hunter's ears picked up the sound of a light voice as his eyes fell on the two people standing further away down the hallway, the figures barely visible in the poor light. But he knew them too well to not be able to recognize.

"He's locked himself in his room and has refused to respond to the Senate that wishes to contact him" Ichijo's light conversing reached his ears, Concern evident in that gentle voice.

There was a small pause before the other man sighed.

"I see", the headmaster pulled the eyeglasses further up his nose, weariness clear in that solemn tone," But Kaname should know better than to ignore the whole situation at a time like this"

It took a while for the words to click in the silveratte's mind before he clenched his teeth in blazing anger.

_Ignore?_

Zero's nails dug into his palms quiescent at his sides, his eyes narrowing…

_That bastard!_

Yuki was out there somewhere, alone, and he chose to close his eyes to everything and mourn pathetically in his room all day? Was he stupid? Did he not wish to find out what happened to her? Did she not mean the world to him?

He never really understood Kuran's ways.

Then his legs started moving again in the other direction, intent on accomplishing only one goal, which was further fueled by his rage and frustration. He would have to beat some sense into the bastard…

_Yuki_ was _out there_ and _he_ was turning a _blind eye_ to everything?

His shoes thudded against the hard wooden floor, the sound resembling the pounding of his heart in his ribcage that seemed to leap out of his chest at any given moment.

Walking down the already familiar lengthy corridor with a swift pace, the silveratte soon found himself in front of the colossal mahogany door.

All the times he had visited this very room, nothing had ended good.

Slaying no time, the hunter threw open the doors ruthlessly; willing himself to not draw his weapon and gun down the man right there and then.

"Kuran!" he shouted into the hollowness that was the massive room, the blinding darkness giving him next to no visibility as his eyes tried to locate the cause of his indignation and ire.

And then he realized that the ravenous aura he'd been feeling in his room had increased tenth fold.

His gaze roamed the black expanse intensely before settling on the lean back of the figure eminent against the window.

But before he could say anything further; the room turned darker and a wrath so sudden and furious crashed against his whole being, alarming him of his wrong move. Flames of raw power wrapped around his throat in a tight grip and he struggled helplessly to keep breathing. A chocked sound escaped his throat as dark garnet eyes stared directly at him from the reflection in the glass.

"I gave strict orders to not be disturbed" The velvety and slightly raucous voice reached his ears and he knew he shouldn't be here.

The next moment found Zero pinned against the cold tiled floor with an inhuman force, his head banging against the hard surface and making his vision swim as spots danced across his cornea. Panic and dread filled his system as he tried to move his limbs and break free of the indefatigable hold to no avail.

There was no escape

He was trapped

His eyes widened and his breath evened out as a cruel and vindictive shade of crimson filled his vision and scarlet irises stared at him in the dark before a hot, searing pain made itself known to his being. It was like his throat was being ripped apart by vigor so rapacious and merciless, it was totally inhuman.

"What!-" he thrashed violently in sweltering panic, coming face to face against the realization that he might not be able to get out of this alive. He tried to fling his arms and reach for something…_anything_, but he was not permitted that luxury as his hands were pinned brutally on either side of his cranium.

Canines; so sharp, indulged deeper into the soft flesh of his throat, spilling the tainted, ruby essence everywhere on the flooring and staining his silver locks with a bloody hue.

He pulled at the chocolate tresses but it was no use.

The pain was _excruciating._

And at that point, he did the only thing he could…

…he _screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! *runs and hides away* ahahaha! I know it's been some time since I last updated but I was out of city for two weeks so…Haha! Yeah**

**I'm not really satisfied with what I wrote. I think the plot is developing too slowly or too quickly? Blah~ I don't know…**

**Please review and let me know what you think, yeah? At this moment, I'm terrified and confused and not at all happy with how this is going.**

**Sorry for the OOCness if there was any.**

**And yea, SUGESSTIONS TIME! Yay! So what do you guys think? Should Kaname keep up the cruel behavior (?) like in the end of the chapter or should he…I don't know…change his conduct towards Zero? I'm so perplexed right now ugh! XP**

**Please do leave me a review and if it takes some minutes then that would be GREAT! *muah***

**Adios amigos! See you soon! Love ya!**


End file.
